


Heat Shimmer

by brumalbreeze



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:43:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2175096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brumalbreeze/pseuds/brumalbreeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Good afternoon, Officer,” a particularly bold, male dancer smirked as he glided down the hallway and passed two guards. “Won’t you join us for lunch today?” he asked the taller of the two. He flittered just close enough for his shoulder to brush up against the bare chest of the tanned officer.</p><p>The guard narrowed his eyes almost imperceptibly behind his thin, silver frames. “We guards will dine after all others have finished.”</p><p>“Oh,” the young man sighed with a dramatic pout. “That’s such a shame. Perhaps we can eat together next time then,” he said. He licked his lips and held onto the lower one between his teeth teasingly. “In private, if you’d like.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat Shimmer

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to [Ashie](http://heartstriker.tumblr.com/) for proof-reading!
> 
> Also on [Tumblr](http://algidwind.tumblr.com/post/95357816488/heat-shimmer-rei-nagisa-nsfw).
> 
> My commissions are open! If you would like to have me write you a fic, [please see here](http://algidwind.tumblr.com/commissions)!

The midday sun was blazing down on the oasis town of Iwatobi, and most of the residents had already retreated into their living quarters to escape the blistering heat.

In the palace, royal servants and inhabitants were getting ready for lunch according to their staggered dining schedule. Guards, both designated for the gates and borders of the palace as well as interior protection, were stationed in the hallways for extra security as people went in and out of the buildings.

A group of palace dancers walked with airy steps, their outfits jingling with bells and their wrists and ankles sparkling with jewelry. Their sheer, silken scarves fluttered around them as they talked and laughed amongst themselves.

“Good afternoon, Officer,” a particularly bold, male dancer smirked as he glided down the hallway and passed two guards. “Won’t you join us for lunch today?” he asked the taller of the two. He flittered just close enough for his shoulder to brush up against the bare chest of the tanned officer.

The guard narrowed his eyes almost imperceptibly behind his thin, silver frames. He answered dryly. “We guards will dine after all others have finished.”

“Oh,” the young man sighed with a dramatic pout. He tilted his head so that the veil on his green headdress partially covered his pink gaze. “That’s such a shame. Perhaps we can eat together next time then,” he said. He licked his lips and held onto the lower one between his teeth teasingly. “In private, if you’d like.” He rolled his hips slightly to make the bells on his scarves ring.

The guard’s neck and back stiffened a bit, but the rest of the dancers giggled, swarmed around the blond, and swept him off toward the dining quarters before any more could be said.

“Nagisa, you shouldn’t flirt so earnestly with the palace guards,” they whispered teasingly between titters.

“You know they would never take us seriously anyway,” they went on.

The blond dancer, Nagisa, only laughed with them and continued down the hallway without another glance back.

“Court dancers certainly are audacious, aren’t they?” the taller guard’s companion asked. His cheeks were flushed with a light, embarrassed pink as he watched the troupe with cool, blue eyes.

“Not all of them,” the taller guard said in a soft voice. “Just that one in particular.”

“Huh?” the smaller guard asked as he pushed his pale grey hair back from his eyes. “What did you say, Officer Rei?”

Rei shook his head. “Nothing. It’s not important.”

His eyes discreetly followed a light green headdress until it disappeared around a corner.

 

* * *

 

Unlike mornings and afternoons, when the hallways were bursting at the seams with activity, nighttime was quiet and borderline eerie in the palace. Aside from the occasional night guard on patrol, the halls were empty.

This particular night found a single, light-footed individual wandering the palace with a familiar ease. The bells and accessories on his body jangled and echoed sweetly in the desert’s night air, and his silks swirled around him.

He was wandering the marbled halls casually when a dark, stealthy shadow suddenly caught up with him.

The dancer let out a sharp gasp as the larger presence maneuvered around him until Nagisa found himself with his back against the wall. His wide eyes darted up a broad chest until they met with a cool and unyielding gaze. A hot thrill skittered up his back and his heart beat faster.

He smirked in recognition. “Good evening, Officer.” Nagisa let himself get flattened into the hard surface behind him as the guard leaned in closer, their bodies only a few centimeters away from touching. The strong moonlight which spilled through the palace’s tall windows threaded through the dark hair of the guard and reflected off his glasses.

“Good evening,” the taller man replied in the same, clipped tone he used that afternoon. “Is there any reason why you are not in your quarters and are wandering around at this late hour, Dancer?”

Nagisa’s breath was coming in short, quick bursts as he felt himself get excited, but he kept his voice level. “I was just on my way back to my room, sir. Is that a problem?”

Rei’s sharp eyes darted to the corner of the shorter man’s mouth. “That is not an issue,” he said. He reached up and placed his large hand against Nagisa’s cheek and jaw. He felt the blond’s poorly suppressed shudder beneath his palm. His thumb brushed off some crumbs stuck by Nagisa’s lips. “The problem is that it appears that you have been stealing food from the kitchen.” Rei leaned in closer and breathed in the sweet, sticky smell of strawberry jam. “Tomorrow’s desserts, was it?”

Nagisa opened his mouth and slowly licked the corner of his lips. He maintained solid eye-contact with the taller man as his tongue lapped up against his thumb. Rei didn’t move away at the warm wetness which laved over his skin.

“I’m sorry, you were saying, sir?” The crumbs were now completely gone. “I’m afraid you can’t prove that, now can you?”

The taller man’s gaze went lower on Nagisa’s form. “Is that so?” He took his hand away from the golden-haired man’s face and dropped it between them. He brushed the back of his fingers lightly over the taut skin of the dancer’s exposed stomach, just below his navel. A soft, muted noise bubbled from Nagisa’s throat as Rei rubbed his obviously full tummy. “Then what is this?” Rei asked.

Nagisa pressed himself closer to the wall, his body burning from the charged contact between them.

“I should report your felony.” Rei’s eyes darted down, and a flash of heat flickered through his gaze. “However, I believe I can find a way to pardon you. I am certain we could come to a compromise, don’t you think so?”

The blond licked his lips again and tried not to moan aloud as Rei’s knuckles slipped too inappropriately low on him. He smiled impishly and traced his fingers up the sleeve of the taller man’s uniform.

“I believe you are right. Perhaps I may interest you in a private dance tonight?” He used his other hand to slip his pants down just low enough to show the beginning of a trail of coarse, trimmed hair.

Rei moved his hand away. “It’s late and dangerous now,” he said in a low voice. “Why don’t I escort you to your room, Dancer?”

“That would be delightful,” he grinned.

Rei stepped away from the wall and let Nagisa start walking down the hallway again. He followed closely behind, not missing the fact that the blond was swaying his hips much more than necessary.

Soon, the two of them reached a door. Nagisa opened it up to reveal a modestly sized room with a four-poster bed shrouded with semi-transparent draperies. It was a simply furnished room. The blond led them both in and closed the door behind Rei.

“Please make yourself comfortable, sir,” he said while pulling out a chair and setting it in the middle of the room.

Rei sat down and watched him silently.

Nagisa stood in front of the taller man and pulled off Rei’s turban with nimble fingers. “In case this gets in the way,” he explained with a sweet smile. He set it down on his vanity table, took his own headdress off, and shook his head to loosen up his wavy, blond curls. The string of jewels on his head remained.

Quickly, he got into position before the seated man. “Relax and enjoy, sir.”

Nagisa started swaying his hips to set a stable rhythm with the chiming of his small bells and golden bracelets. His movements were fluid and sensual as he spun and twirled for Rei’s benefit.

The taller man traced his every movement without a word, drinking in the sight of the skilled dancer. As his gaze went down the length of Nagisa’s arms and legs as he flourished them, he was aware that the blond was staring at him with an equally obvious heat in his eyes. Every time he looked up, Nagisa was unabashedly making eye contact with him.

There were no wasted movements when it came to Nagisa’s dance. Every wrist flick and hip roll worked in tandem to draw Rei’s attention from one part of him to another.

Rei’s eyes often went to Nagisa’s chest, where his nipples would occasionally be revealed from the dancer’s short vest whenever he moved. Sweat was beginning to shine on Nagisa’s skin, making him glisten in the moonlight. His own pants were starting to feel hot and tight on him.

A soft swish beat through the room as the blond pulled off one of the scarves at his hip and dragged it over himself. The fabric slid over his smooth arms and dark nipples as he willed it. After wrapping it around himself, Nagisa tossed the light scarf away. Rei watched as it fluttered to the ground and settled.

Next, the shorter man approached his chair and got close to him, this time throwing another light scarf around Rei’s neck and shoulder just gently enough to have it brush by him. The silk tickled his jaw as Nagisa drew it away and twirled behind the seat.

With each step, the metal accessories on Nagisa’s body jingled, effectively focusing the taller man’s attention. The blond’s pants had loosened and fallen low on his hips so Rei could see the beginning of his cleft every time Nagisa turned around. His pants were too billowy to see anything properly but, occasionally, the fabric clung onto Nagisa’s skin tightly and revealed the firm, round shape of his ass.

When the blond stopped in front of him, Rei looked up. Nagisa’s cheeks and lips were flushed with exertion, though the taller man could tell that wasn’t the only thing that stained his face pink. A jaunty smile was on Nagisa’s mouth as he tilted his head. His chest and stomach were heaving slightly as he caught his breath. Rei swallowed and shifted in his seat.

Nagisa leaned forward, placed a knee between Rei’s spread legs, and moved it dangerously close to his crotch. No part of them was touching, but all it would have taken was either one of them to lean forward to change that. They could feel each other’s heat through the short distance.

“It seems that you enjoyed my performance, Officer,” he playfully said, his eyes blown wide in the darkness of the room.

“Your dancing is admirably skillful,” Rei said simply, his expression and voice betraying nothing of his own arousal.

“Why thank you,” Nagisa said. He glanced down briefly. “Perhaps you enjoyed my dance a bit too much. You seem to have a slight problem at the moment.” He moved his knee even closer to the guard and leaned down. “Might I offer you some assistance in relieving you?” He rested an arm on the back of the chair so closely that he was almost touching Rei’s cheek.

Electricity ran through the small space between them, and both of them were on the brink of reaching out and devouring each other. But they restrained themselves and only maintained eye contact, even though the proximity was killing them.

Rei’s violet gaze became sharper as he slowly reached up and wrapped his hand around Nagisa’s arm. Both of them shivered pleasurably. It wasn’t enough, but at least they were touching.

“Perhaps you can,” he said. Rei straightened out even more so that their lips almost brushed, and their breaths played over each other’s faces.

Nagisa widened his grin. “Excellent,” he said, eyes falling half-shut for a second before he drew away, depriving both of them from a kiss. Rei’s hand followed his arm, so the blond laced their fingers together and tugged the taller man into a standing position.

Playfully, he led the guard to the bed and turned them around so that Rei’s knees hit the edge of the mattress. With a push, he shoved Rei onto the bed. An absurd amount of overstuffed pillows bounced at the impact and a few slid off the silken covers of the bed.

Nagisa stood between Rei’s spread legs and rested his hands on Rei’s neck warmly. He rubbed circles with his thumb on Rei’s skin. The taller man placed a hand on Nagisa’s hip and yanked him closer.

With clear eyes, Nagisa gazed down upon Rei and started to rake his fingers through his short hair, completely aware of how strained Rei’s breathing had become. The entire time, they had not torn their gazes from each other.

Suddenly, Rei pressed his warm lips against Nagisa’s stomach and caused the dancer to gasp sharply. He pushed his tongue out and dragged a hot stripe up the shorter man’s pale skin and sucked on it. A loose breath fell from Nagisa’s lips as he gripped onto Rei’s hair hard and threw his head back. The taller man was moving his mouth dangerously close to the hem of his pants. When Rei began to nudge his nose against the trail of hair which dipped down beneath the fabric, Nagisa whined and pushed his hips forward.

At the needy gesture, Rei moved away and moved up to kiss the dancer’s swollen tummy instead. His teeth grazed against Nagisa lightly, and his breath left shivers skittering across his sensitive skin. The soft sucking noises coming from Rei’s mouth made Nagisa feel even hotter, and his cock twitched.

One of Rei’s hands pressed flat against Nagisa’s stomach while the other started to tease the hem of the blond’s pants. Nagisa’s erection snagged onto the fabric as he dragged it down, and the shorter man made small noises of pleasure while Rei worked. Soon, Nagisa’s hard cock bobbed in front of him, and Rei let the billowy garment fall to the floor. A single scarf was still left wrapped around the dancer’s now bare hips. The sheer fabric tickled the base of Nagisa’s length.

Rei brought his lips to the tip of the wet cock and breathed out heavily without touching it.

Nagisa moaned and shuddered, knowing better than to thrust forward and shove his cock into the open mouth before him. He ran his hand roughly through Rei’s bangs and forced the taller man to tilt his head back.

“Oh god,” he groaned heatedly, the tip of his cock beading with precum. “Now you’re just fucking with me, Rei.”

He glanced up from his sitting position and blew cool air on Nagisa. His hand tightened on the dancer’s hip. “It’s punishment,” he said evenly, “because I’ve told you multiple times to not tempt me while I’m on duty.” He stroked a thumb around the base of Nagisa’s cock but didn’t touch it.

The blond made another loud noise of despair and whined. “But it’s so fun to mess with you. You always get so stern and professional when you scold me. Fuck, it turns me on so much when you treat me coldly and use that face on me.” He looked down at Rei with bleary eyes. His hips jerked forward, and he ended up smearing his precum across Rei’s mouth and cheeks.

“ _Nagisa_ ,” Rei growled warningly, pulling back and licking his lips.

The fingers in his hairline tightened. “Yes, yes, yes.  _This_  face right now, god, it’s so hot.”

Rei’s expression was half-scolding and half-pleased at Nagisa’s words as he grumbled and took the blond’s cock into his mouth whole. Bitterness swept across his tongue as he swallowed around his lover. A loud shock of jingling filled the air as Nagisa shook and cried out in pleasure at the wet heat.

“ _Shit_! Rei—!” Nagisa cried out, his knees almost giving out on him. “M’gonna cum if you do that. I’ve been half-hard the entire day,” he gasped.

The taller man sucked on him almost vindictively before pulling off him. “You think you were the only one with that problem?” Rei asked, his eyes dangerous and dark. He nipped at Nagisa’s hipbones and pinched his round ass. “I couldn’t think of anything except for you today.” He stopped and looked up to catch Nagisa’s hazy eyes. “Have you any idea how dangerous that is for the palace, for a guard such as myself to be so distracted while on duty?” When the blond didn’t answer but only breathed heavily at him, Rei smacked his ass cheek and squeezed it. “ _Nagisa_ ….”

A sharp squeak came from Nagisa’s lips as he was roughly grabbed and thrown onto the bed where he bounced on the cushiony mattress. Within seconds, his legs were pushed up and apart by Rei’s thighs, which shoved up behind his. Obediently, he bent his knees and allowed himself to be opened up. Rei wasted no time in rubbing his fully-covered erection against the crack of his ass and his balls.

“How am I supposed to resist teasing you when you get so rough with me every time I do so?” Nagisa smirked deviously at him and rocked his hips to rut shamelessly against the taller man. “And at least I did it today, since we both have the day off tomorrow.”

Rei glared at him and leaned down to bite on his lip in punishment. Halfway through the nipping, Nagisa turned it into a deep and wet kiss. Their tongues slid over each other as they both kept groping and grinding into each other. Nagisa smelled like sweat and lightly perfumed oils and tasted exactly like the strawberry treats he had pilfered earlier. He helped Nagisa shrug off his vest.

The taller man spread his hand over Nagisa’s stomach again and began to rub it. “And stop stealing from the kitchen, seriously,” he scolded between breaths. “You’ll ruin your health.” He leaned back.

“Oh, but you know you love it when my tummy’s all tight and swollen like this, Rei.” He placed a few fingers against his skin as well. “You pervert,” the blond teased with glittering eyes.

Rei flushed an angry and embarrassed red. Still, he couldn’t help his wandering gaze as it kept going back down to Nagisa’s abdomen. He stroked it with his hand, feeling his lover’s hard muscles turn soft as he relaxed and let Rei pet him.

“See?” Nagisa asked in a breathless voice. “And it feels so good when you pet me too.” He closed his eyes and moaned quietly. Nagisa let him continue for another few seconds before he groaned and sat up. “I can’t hold back anymore. You’re going to have to fuck me soon,” he said hurriedly as he meshed their lips together messily. He groped through multiple plump pillows and silken sheets on his bed until he found a stoppered bottle. Nagisa pressed it insistently into Rei’s palm and turned around to rest on his elbows and knees, his smooth ass pushed up into the air shamelessly. He reached behind him and pulled his cheeks apart for Rei with a hand. “Stretch me, Rei.”

The guard looked down at the sight before him. The single scarf around the blond’s waist served as a teasing half-cover. One of Nagisa’s cheeks was still lightly pink from when he had smacked it earlier, and his exposed hole was tight and puckered. Rei hurriedly took off his vest and accompanying sleeves and hand guards. He uncorked the bottle and coated his hand with the warming oil, hastily pushing up the scarf from Nagisa’s entrance. The bells jingled at the jarring movement.

“Who is the pervert here?” he asked roughly.

He slid his middle finger all the way into the blond and thrust it in several times to lube it up. Nagisa let out a low, pleased groan at the sensation and shifted on his knees. Before long, Rei had two fingers in the blond and was scissoring him. He watched as the delicate pink of Nagisa’s ass was revealed to him with every push and pull of his thick and calloused digits. The gleaming oil dripping from Nagisa made him look even more appealing.

“Oh, yesss. God, you’re making me feel so hot right now,” Nagisa hissed and moaned. His hips had long since begun rocking back as he fucked himself on Rei’s fingers.

Rei grunted and kneaded at Nagisa’s ass. He twisted his hand and pushed his digits in deeper before curling them against the smooth walls. The blond’s bobbing cock dripped out steadily as he massaged his sweet spot. Slowly, he slipped in a third finger and gauged Nagisa’s reaction carefully.

A long moan muffled itself into a pillow as the golden-haired man buried his face into it. “Rei, there’s good. Right there—don’t stop.”

He followed the wanton demand and kept thrusting his fingers at the same angle until Nagisa was writhing on the bed. His strong muscles shone with sweat as he undulated and squirmed every time Rei hit his prostate.

At this point, Rei was about to lose it. Nagisa was clenching around him deliciously, and he wanted more than anything for the shorter man to be squeezing around his cock instead of his fingers.

Apparently, Nagisa had the same idea because, suddenly, he was grabbing Rei’s wrist and tugging his hand away.

“Okay,” he said breathlessly. “I’m good enough.” Nagisa twisted around and sat up, oil running down his thighs and cock standing up stiffly. “Your turn.”

And then the sash around Rei’s hips was being yanked off, and his pants joined the clothing pile on the floor shortly after. Rei hissed at the sudden exposure, but almost immediately, a greedy, oil-slicked hand was wrapped around the base of his erection, and he sucked in another breath. Heat and pleasure bloomed from the skin-to-skin contact, and he let out an involuntary groan. Rei didn’t even realize when Nagisa had retrieved the bottle.

Nagisa squeezed around him and sucked at the tip of his cock hungrily. He bobbed his head a few times before pulling off with a wet noise. His hand continued to move up and down on Rei’s length as he breathed heavily over him.

“You taste so fucking good. I can’t wait to have your perfect cock in me, Rei,” he confessed shamelessly, his lips still shining with saliva and precum. Nagisa’s eyes were burning with lust.

Rei had about half a second to register what the blond had said before the shorter man had taken his entire cock into his mouth. He cried out and jerked up at the pleasure, almost immediately regretting it for the choked moan that Nagisa let out. But then the dancer was rolling his wet fingers over his balls and swallowing around him.

Nagisa kept sucking and moving his tongue on the underside of his length, once in a while bobbing his head to change up the sensations. When Rei looked down between his legs, Nagisa was watching with his lips tight across his cock. The blond let his eyes shut softly as he moaned throatily, as if having Rei’s erection in his mouth was the most pleasurable experience in the world.

Not until his breathing became harsh and strained did he finally pull off messily. Long strings of saliva and precum trailed from his mouth when he backed up. He kept his tongue pushed out to look even more lewd. His hand was still stroking up and down Rei’s cock by the time his breathing was more-or-less back to normal.

The pleasure of being physically and visually stimulated by Nagisa was almost too much for Rei. His entire body burned for him.

He reached his hand out for Nagisa’s face and called his name.

The blond squeezed the head of his cock one last time and let out a gleeful noise as he scooted into Rei’s lap. He nuzzled his cheek into the taller man’s palm and smiled happily as Rei drew him closer with a hand on his hip. Their cocks brushed up against each other, and they moaned.

Nagisa rose up on his knees so that they could kiss and run their hands over each other. Both of them left trails of warm oil as they petted each other sensually. Nagisa’s stomach and ass were gleaming with the lubricant while Rei’s chest and arms practically dripped with it.

“Are you ready?” Rei murmured into Nagisa’s ear as he prodded and pulled his ass cheeks apart.

Quickly, Nagisa nodded once and rearranged himself over Rei’s cock. He reached behind him and grasped Rei’s cock in his hand firmly. “I’ve been waiting for this all day, Rei,” he said, his eyes blown wide with heady arousal. His breath was tight as he held onto Rei’s shoulder with one hand and lowered himself slowly on the taller man’s cock.

Rei muffled a noise in the back of his throat when he felt Nagisa’s tight hole begin to stretch around the thick head of his erection. After some patient easing and shuffling around, Nagisa was fully seated on Rei’s lap.

“Are you alright?” the taller man asked. He didn’t let his lover answer though, because he was already kissing him deeply and stealing his breath away. His hand was wrapped around Nagisa’s dripping length between them within mere seconds, and he pumped and tugged until the blond was squirming and clenching around him. Both of them moaned uncontrollably into their kiss when Nagisa began rocking back and forth. Every time he shifted, the bells on his scarf rang out to match the movements.

“I’m so much better than ‘alright,’ right now,” Nagisa replied in a husky voice. He ran his hand through Rei’s hair and shivered.

Rei thrust his hips up and drove his cock in a little deeper. He felt himself twitch and let out more precum leak out in excitement.

As Nagisa undulated his body and slowly bounced on his cock, Rei sucked and nibbled on his neck lightly. Wet slapping noises were emphasized with clear, sparkling jingling as they fucked.

The taller man breathed heavily against Nagisa’s neck and chest while tiny whimpers and whines of pleasure trickled into his ear. The heat of Nagisa’s slick walls was incredible combined with the warming oil they had applied on each other.

Soon, the gentle swaying motions weren’t enough, and Rei roughly grabbed Nagisa by the waist. He pulled the shorter man almost completely off his cock and thrust up sharply. Nagisa cried out loudly and squeezed Rei’s shoulders hard in order to ground himself while the taller man rolled his hips and circled his cock in him deeply.

“Sorry,” Rei murmured, his thumbs rubbing Nagisa’s skin comfortingly.

He let out a breathy laugh. “No, s’okay. You just caught me off guard.” Nagisa grinned at him mischievously, moved onto his knees, and wrapped his arms around Rei’s shoulders securely. “I’m ready now.”

This time, it was Nagisa who rose up and slammed down forcefully on Rei. They both let gave half-strangled yells of pleasure before setting up a hasty and fast rhythm. Nagisa was drawing lines up and down Rei’s back while Rei did his best not to leave tell-tale signs of ten-fingered bruises on his lover. Eventually, he moved his rough hands past the scarf on Nagisa’s hips to squeeze and pull apart his ass cheeks instead.

Nagisa’s muscles were tight and corded as he moved as though dancing in Rei’s lap. The sight of the shorter man skillfully swaying and writhing before him excited Rei even more. Nagisa had total control of his every movement, and he looked so beautiful with his red mouth parted and skin shining with sweat. Their moans and faint breathing was overlapped with the sounds of sticky wetness and ringing bells.

“Rei—Rei,” Nagisa called out through his groans and trills, “I can’t hold on much longer. I need you to cum in me so badly.”

The lewdness of the words made Rei’s cock swell up even more as he buried himself deeper into Nagisa’s hole. “That’s going to happen rather quickly if you keep speaking like that,” he said with an edge of sardonic humor.

Nagisa only laughed and tightened around Rei. “C’mon, Rei,” he said with half-lidded eyes. “Fuck me like you mean it.”

Rei grunted and rammed up aggressively. The golden-haired man gasped harshly, and the bells at his hips chimed noisily together. As Nagisa’s cry melted into a sweet moan, Rei continued to thrust wildly. Nagisa was trembling all over, and his cock was leaking out clear dribbles of pleasure shamelessly.

He tangled his fingers into Rei’s hair and leaned closer to kiss him. Nagisa was becoming incoherent, and it was all he could do to moan and murmur words of encouragement as he was fucked.

“You feel so amazing in me,” he groaned. “Your cock is driving me insane. Yes, yes, yes...!  _God_ , I’m so close.”

He crushed their lips together and muffled his moans against Rei. His length rubbed up against the taller man’s stomach and left warm, sticky streaks of precum on him. Everything about their fucking was loud. The wet smacking of Rei’s cock in Nagisa’s ass, their groans and whimpers, the creaking of the bed, and the ringing of the decorative bells—the sounds were growing more frantic as Rei continued to move in him.

Nagisa leaned away from the taller man just enough to arch his back and lewdly display his face and chest to him. Nagisa’s hair was mussed up, and his eyes were unfocused since he was in so much pleasure. However, the dazed expression he had on just turned Rei on more.

Rei’s eyes traced down lower, to Nagisa’s smooth and pink chest. Sweat and oil glistened on him and pooled in the sharp lines of his collarbones and hips before slowly dripping down. He placed a hand firmly over Nagisa’s full stomach again and felt as his muscles rippled beneath his palm with each body wave Nagisa made. Just below that, the blond’s stiff cock jutted from his coarse hair. It was twitching and spurting out precum and was just as flushed as Nagisa’s cheeks and chest.

“C’mon, Rei. Fill me up with your cum. I want to feel you spurt deep in me and have it drip out again,” he gasped brokenly. His voice cut off breathily whenever Rei pushed into him. “Ah! Mmn, that feels good—”

Goaded by Nagisa, Rei quickened his pace. His thrusts nearly threw the shorter man off him, so Nagisa was forced to lean forward and cling onto him as he rode Rei’s cock.

Metallic clanging and ringing from Nagisa’s bracelets and bells overwhelmed Rei and made him feel vaguely dizzy, although that might have been the fault of how hot and tight Nagisa was around him. The blond kept crying out with his thrusts and whimpering so deliciously that he couldn’t control himself anymore. If Nagisa wanted him to fuck him senseless, then he wasn’t going to hold back.

White pleasure burned in him and throbbed in his cock with every drag in and out of his lover’s stretched hole. Rei held Nagisa closer as his orgasm neared, and he could feel the blond’s hard length rub up and down his stomach. With the remaining semblances of breath he could draw, he moaned loudly.

“Nagi... sa! I’m going to cum—Ah!  _Shit_!”

“Yes, c’mon, c’mon! Fill me up, Rei! I need it so bad, oh my god! Ah! Aahn!”

Rei gasped sharply and pushed up hard, cum spilling out of him as he finally reached his peak. After being half-hard for an entire day and not being able to do anything about it, reaching orgasm was pleasurable beyond words. The pressure had been building up for so long that he couldn’t stop cumming. Spurt after spurt spilled into Nagisa’s narrow hole as Rei groaned and shivered.

The blond kept moving on his cock the entire time, causing the wetness to slip down his thighs and drip onto the bed. He continued to grind his hips in tight circles, as if trying to coat every part of his hole with Rei’s cum. His moans and lewd cries kept exciting the taller man.

“Fuck, Rei, your cum is getting everywhere,” Nagisa whimpered as he moved desperately in his lap. “It’s so hot and wet in me! Mmn, god, you feel so good, letting your cum pump into me like that—” He gasped and moaned. Nagisa began to tug and pull on his own cock.

“Nagisa,” Rei breathed out between gasps, “do you want to cum?”

The blond nodded frantically as Rei’s dick sloppily fucked him. “Yes, I wanna so badly. I wanna cum with your cock and cum in my ass just like this,  _fuck_!”

He was starting to feel sensitive, but Nagisa was so close and desperate, Rei felt like he was going to orgasm again just by watching him. “Are you going to spurt it out all over me? I want to see your cock shoot your cum all over the place for me.”

“Oh god, then make me cum, Rei! Fuck me harder and let me spill my cum everywhere!” The bangles on Nagisa’s arms jangled loudly as he masturbated, and suddenly, Nagisa was yelling and jerking up hard.

White cum shot from his cock and landed messily on Rei’s flushed chest before immediately dripping down his skin. It was thick and warm as Nagisa pumped himself dry and whined sharply each time he let out a long spurt.

Both of them watched as his cock let out globs of cum out on Rei’s stomach and Nagisa’s hand.

Nagisa’s eyes were bleary from overwhelming relief, and his stomach heaved as he wheezed for breath. He held his cock in his hand and breathed slowly as he pulled up and squeezed around the tip. A dribble pushed out and dripped onto his fingers, and he pulled down again. He did this a few times, slowly and deliberately, until he could milk no more cum out.

He leaned forward in exhaustion and hugged Rei loosely. The sticky mess smacked and stuck to them, but they were too tired to care.

Rei was getting soft in him, though Nagisa could feel him twitching once in a while. The taller man was rubbing soothing circles on his back as they got their breathing under control. Both their bodies felt hot and tingled all over, but post-orgasmic pleasure had them both in a heavy daze. After such a long session, everything was finally quiet again.

Nagisa groaned lazily. “That felt really incredible....” He tightened his arms weakly around Rei. His bracelets clinked together softly.

The taller man only nodded and kissed his lover’s neck tiredly. He hummed when Nagisa squeezed around him.

“How much did you cum in me anyway? It felt like a lot.”

“I could have hardly refused to, with all the  _encouragement_  you were giving me,” Rei countered with a wry tone.

Nagisa giggled. “Mmn, well,” he smiled, “you did well.” He kissed Rei chastely.

The taller man nipped him softly.

Slowly, the kiss became deeper and more sensual. It was soft and sweet. Both of them touched their tongues and lips together gently in sharp contrast to how rough they were being before.

Suddenly, Nagisa drew away, his eyebrows raised high. “Rei?” he asked amusedly. He squeezed his muscles down slowly and shifted his stance.

The taller man replied with an equally playful tone. “What?”

Before the golden-haired man could say any more, Rei was rocking his hips up and rubbing his half-hard cock into Nagisa’s wet and messy hole. Globs of cum trickled out of him with every movement.

“We don’t have shifts tomorrow, remember?” Rei asked as he pushed Nagisa down on the bed.

Nagisa giggled, and dirty squelching, moaning, and jangling answered Rei back when he started thrusting again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sad and lonely soul, and you should talk to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/brumalbreeze).


End file.
